


i can be your hero, baby.

by fumeux



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hybrids, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Post-Movie(s), even tho that isnt mentioned, fallow deer!hermann, wolf!newton
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fumeux/pseuds/fumeux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>hermann gets stuck in his sweater and newton comes to the rescue.</p>
            </blockquote>





	i can be your hero, baby.

**Author's Note:**

> tbh this is a little self indulgent but i just needed to write this. dedicated to zoe, bc we started talking about hybrids newton and hermann last night.

“Newton,” Hermann calls. When he gets no response, he sighs, because of course even when he's in the next room, Newt wants to act like he's deaf.

 

“Newton,” Hermann says, louder this time. Still, he gets no response, and really, this is starting to get frustrating. He knows Newton isn't hard of hearing -- actually he has pretty much the _best_ hearing -- and Hermann feels a bit like he's being ignored (granted he did only call Newton's name twice). He's about to just give up and start screaming for Newton, but then he hears the familiar sound of bare feet padding against hardwood floor. He's saved.

 

“Sorry, babe, I was caught up in --” Newton starts, but cuts himself short. He must just be noticing the state Hermann is in, then. When he speaks again, Hermann can hear the smile in his voice, and he wishes he could hit him. “Well. Isn't that just fucking precious.”

 

“I hardly find me being stuck in a sweater _precious_ , Newton,” Hermann hisses. “I don't know why I called you in here in the first place if all you're going to do is mock me.”

 

“'Cause I'm the only other person in the apartment that can help you with problems like this?” Newton guesses, barely containing laughter, and Hermann _really_ wishes he could hit him.

 

“You know exactly what I meant,” Hermann grits out. He isn't going to blow up in Newton's face about him being a little shit. He absolutely refuses. “Just help me, I'm -- I'm stuck.”

 

“Well, obviously,” Newton says, and oh, _god_ , he's laughing, of course he is. Hermann's cheeks heat up and now he's feeling less like he wants to hit Newton and more like he wants to run away. He hates when Newton laughs at him.

 

“You know what, this was an absolutely awful idea, trying to ask you for help,” Hermann gripes. “I refuse to deal with someone who's just going to laugh at me instead of offer any kind of help.” He starts walking off in the direction of what he hopes is the door, but Newt catches his arm before he can so much as take three steps.

 

“Okay, Hermann, okay, I'm sorry,” Newton says, and it seems that all traces of amusement are gone from his voice. Thank god. “I wasn't not gonna help you, babe, c'mon. And you almost walked straight into the dresser.”

 

Hermann, admittedly, is a little embarrassed that he thought Newton would just poke fun at him the whole time. But he'll never admit that out loud, of course. Instead, he just huffs out a breath in Newt's general direction. Newt laughs a little, but it's definitely more fond than teasing. He puts his hands on Hermann's shoulders and guides him until he's sitting down on the bed, then carefully reaches up to pull Hermann's sweater down over his antlers. He smiles brightly when he can finally see Hermann's face, flushed almost completely pink, just like he'd thought it would be.

 

“There he is,” Newton practically coos, which only serves to make Hermann blush deeper.

 

“Oh, would you shut up,” Hermann grumbles, reaching out to weakly hit Newton's chest. “I'm not an infant, we don't need to treat this like a game of peek-a-boo.”

 

Newt doesn't say anything in response to that, just grabs Hermann's face in his hands and presses a kiss to his lips. And even with as mad as he acts like he is, Hermann kisses back. When they part, Newt rubs his thumbs across Hermann's reddened cheeks, leaning in to press their noses together.

 

“You're welcome, Hermann.”

**Author's Note:**

> give me your feedback via my tumblr and twitter! 
> 
> tumblr : kinkymavin  
> twitter : @kinkymavin


End file.
